


范丞丞x我 | 复杂关系

by Lengnuan



Category: Adam Fan - Fandom, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV), 范丞丞 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21935116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lengnuan/pseuds/Lengnuan
Kudos: 9





	范丞丞x我 | 复杂关系

“所以。。。。你和范丞丞现在是什么关系？”

我沉默了好久，这是一个我也不知道答案的提问。

中学同学？同事？好朋友？知己？恋人？。。。还是 性 //伴侣？？

** 1 “我和你，本应该各自好，各自坏，毫无关联的存在。” **

还记得那一年我被父母送到美国上中学，在那里认识了范丞丞。

在还没认识范丞丞之前，我在美国就像个孤独患者。

那时候我不知道我们之间的关系称不称得上知己，

我只知道他是我的救赎者，陪我熬过那一段昏天暗地的日子。

后来他选择到韩国去当练习生，留给我的就只有最后在机场那一句再见，

在我房门外的那一条蓝水晶项链 和一张写着

**[我走啦，要好好照顾自己。Must keep in touch !(一定要保持联络！）不要忘了我！]**

的纸条。

在机场里我拼命地忍住眼里的泪水，可是看着手上的蓝水晶项链，我的泪水还是落了下来。

——原来你一直都记得我说的那句“我喜欢蓝水晶。”

还记得在美国的时候，我习惯吃了晚饭之后就到宿舍旁的公园散步，

不知道从何时开始，范丞丞也有了陪我散步的习惯。

有一次风特别大，他把身上的外套脱了下来，套在了我的身上。

“不用，不用，我不冷。。。”

“风这么大了还不冷？下次散步记得带外套。”

“我真的不冷”

“好啦好啦，你不冷，可你穿这外套好看，所以你穿着它吧。"

他在好友面前是出了名的嘴硬心软，总爱怼别人，可是在我这里，就只有温柔，也从不舍得怼我。

所以。。。。。这或许就是我对他无法自拔的原因吧。

回到宿舍之后，我躺了在沙发上刷朋友圈，范丞丞竟然发了一张刚刚偷拍我的背影图。

Adidas Jacket looks nice on her.

(这外套在她身上真好看。）

我不知道为什么心里就觉得暖暖的，我给他回复了一个笑脸，然后把图存了下来。

后来我才知道原来那就是心动的感觉。

那些我们拍的照片我一直存着，

你以前说喜欢的歌我也一直在听，

你说喜欢的电影我全都偷偷地看过，

可是。。。直到你离开我的那一天你都不知道吧？

**“我们从陌生人走来成为朋友，慢慢地超出只是朋友的关系，最后又回归到陌生人。”**

再后来。。。我一厢情愿地去到乐华娱乐当练习生，就是为了再次遇见他。

时隔两年，他似乎变了许多，又好像。。。从来没变过。。

他的眼睛依然如初般地清澈，只是脸上的笑容好像少了点，好像冷酷了一点。

感觉。。好陌生。。。。。又好像不是好陌生，我突然想起第一次在美国见他时他就好像是这一副这么高冷的样子的。

我花了很多的力气再与他亲近，一切看起来似乎很顺利，在别人的眼里我们依然是多年没见却还是很要好的旧朋友，就只有我一个人在夜里的时候清楚地知道有一些事情过去了就是过去了，再也回不去 了。

他不再像从前那样关心我，不再像从前那样为我付出，不再像从前那样。。眼里有我。

** 2 “不聚不散，只等你给另一对手擒获，以为青丝不会用上余生来量度，但我拖着躯壳，发现沿途寻找的快乐，仍紧系于你肩膀。”  **

**[一丝不挂_陈奕迅]**

这些年里我也因为范丞丞而认识了他身边的队友。后来，我在Justin的口中知道了范丞丞这两年来的一些事情。原来。。。他两年前交过一个女朋友。。。原来在我回来的几天前他刚和他女朋友分手了。

所以这些日子我看见的范丞丞总是没有什么笑容。

这一天，朱正廷约了我们到酒吧聚会，我到达的时候他们全都到了，我比约定的时间是迟了一些，可所有人看起来挺清醒的，只有范丞丞看起来有些醉了，手上还拿着一瓶酒。

他们自然而然地让出了他身旁的位置给我。

“来啦？”范丞丞问我

“嗯。”

“怎么这么迟啊？”

“航班有些延误。”

“你刚下飞机就赶来？”

“嗯。”

说完范丞丞又再把手上的那瓶酒给喝完，喝完之后又拿起了另一瓶酒。我也拿起了一瓶酒来喝。

那一天因为我匆匆忙忙地机场赶到酒吧，身上只穿了一件吊带裙，连外套也不小心地给落在保姆车上了。

就在我想着要不要让助理替我把外套给拿来的时候，范丞丞把他身上的外套给脱了然后套在了我的身上。把外套套在我身上之后他又继续喝。

我见他喝完一瓶又一瓶的酒，忍不住抓住他的手，对他说

”别喝了，你已经喝很多了。“

他轻轻地把我的手给拿开，回答我说

”让我喝吧，别管我。”

不知道是不是因为看见他有些醉了，我竟然有了提起往事的勇气。

“你还记得以前在美国的时候你常陪我去散步吗？“

“嗯。“

“那时候。。。。你也是这样给我穿上你的外套。。。”

说完之后我也怀疑自己是醉了，如果我是清醒的话我怎么可能会对他说这样的话。

“是吗。。。都这么久以前了。。。我忘了。。”

他的回答就像一把锋利的刀，插入我的心脏。

你选择遗忘的，也只不过是我最不舍的，最珍惜的。

我没有再继续这个话题。

他喝地烂醉了之后突然把头靠在了我的肩膀，双手紧紧地抓住了我的右手。

其他人都喝醉了，而我和他下榻在同一个酒店，我唯有让我的助理和我一起扶着他回到他的酒店房里。

助理替把他给放在床上之后我就让他离开了，我本打算替他把鞋子给脱掉之后就离开的，可他依然紧紧地抓住我的手不放开。

我试图把他的手给拿开，结果他一用力就把我拉倒在他怀里。

我尝试从他的身子起来的时候他却更用力地把我圈住在他的怀里。

我只听见他在我耳边小声地说

“别走。”

我的心跳不停地加速，非常地不自在，可也不知道还能做些什么。再过一会儿，我突然感受到了他的身体在动，他有些清醒，还把眼睛睁开了。我们对视了。

我们对视了好久，谁都没有开口说一句话。

忽然他就情不自禁地翻了身，把原本躺在他身上的我给扑到了在他身下。

他用力地吻住我的唇，那种感觉就像要把我的唇给吞噬掉，我也没有做出任何地反抗。

那是我的初吻，那时候的我连接吻该是什么样子都不知道，只懂得呆呆地，紧张地被他吻住，连眼睛都不敢睁开。

突然他就停止了所有的动作，我也慢慢把眼睛睁开，他看着我对我说：笨蛋，把嘴巴张开。

我无解地把嘴巴给慢慢张开，他又吻了下来，还把舌头伸了进来。

接着，我把我的第一次给了他。

第二天一早我趁他还没起来我就先离开了。

从那一天开始我们的关系就更加复杂了。

对于那天的事情我们只字不提，也开始躲避对方。

直到那一天我在家里病倒，不小心把要打给助理的电话打了给他。

“喂。。小一吗。。我有些发烧，你替我去药店买些药吧，家里没药了，我好晕，你快点。“

说完我就把电话给挂了继续睡。

睡到一半的时候，我听见了房门被打开的声音以为助理要来了就起了床。

结果出现在我面前的是他。

“你。。怎么来了。。。”

“你打错了电话给我。“

“啊？？？”

“我给你买了药，你不是让小一给你买药吗？“

“嗯。”

说完他就去倒了杯水给我，然后坐在我的床边看着我把药吃完。

“那天。。。。对不起。。。”

“你。。你不用。。。说。。对不起。”

他突然视线就停留在我的脖子上，因为这几天我没有任何的通告所以又重新把他送给我的那条蓝水晶项链给带上。

他摸了摸我脖子上的项链，问我说

“这一条项链你一直都带着？”

“嗯。”

他沉默了一回，然后对我说

“我们在一起吧。”

我病得有点懵了，还以为自己听错了。

“啊？？”

他突然就抓紧我的手，对我说

“我们在一起吧。“

我点了点头，我们就这样。。。。在一起了。

** 3 我见过你爱我的样子，所以我知道你现在并不爱我。 **

我们在一起了，可我知道我们之间就只有 “xing“， 并没有爱。

或许是因为在美国的那几年我真的感受过他的爱吧，所以我知道现在他对我并没有爱，我充其量就只会是他前女友的代替品。

**我见过你爱我的样子，所以我知道你现在并不爱我。**

我们每一次的约会都是在我的公寓里。

就连平安夜的这一天都是。

他来的时候手上拿了一份礼物，进来的时候他就把礼物递了给我，对我说

“圣诞节快乐。”

“这。。。是给我的？”

“圣诞节让助理给剧组的工作人员买礼物，想起了你，就让她买多一份。”

我就知道。。。。你不会再像从前那样，只对我特别好。

我把礼物盒打开，里面是一件adidas的外套。

我本该觉得感动的，可是一想到他也把这一份礼物送了给好多人，我就不觉得有什么好感动的。

他看出了我眼神里的失落，问我说

“不喜欢吗？”

“不是。。。。挺喜欢的。”说完我就把外套收好，放回礼物盒里然后随手放在一旁。

他突然从我身后用双手环住了我的腰，在我耳边小声地说

“还有一份礼物要给你。”

“啊？”

他松开我然后让我转身面向他。

在我们双目交接的时候，他抓住了我的双手把我的双手带到了他的皮带上，然后对我说

“这份礼物你亲手拆开好吗？”

果然，我和他之间就只会有性，没有爱。

那一晚做完了之后我很快就睡着了，我做了一个恶梦，梦里他站在我面前，背对着我，我试着去牵他的手可是却被他狠狠地甩开了。

一个女人出现了，范丞丞拉着她的手走远，而我看见了他脸上久违的笑容。

我哭了。心也疼了起来。我醒了，还是哭着的，那种心痛的感觉太真实了。

我看着在我身旁睡着的他，忍不住用双手紧紧地环绕着他的腰。我多么希望只要我再用力些他就能够真的属于我。

他应该是感受到了我的力度也醒了，他看见我湿润的眼眶，用指尖轻轻地擦掉我脸上的泪，然后问我

“怎么了？刚刚。。。弄疼你了？”

我摇了摇头，回答他说

“做了个噩梦吧了。“

他摸了摸我的头，多我说

“继续睡吧。“

我把头埋在了他的胸口，拼命地忍住，不让眼泪再次掉落。

我多想告诉你我很害怕你离开我，我很害怕失去你，可我总说不出口，因为我知道我没资格，而你也不在乎。

我们维持了这样的关系一年。

遇见他之前，我有好多好多的梦想，比如当歌手，当演员，赚很多很多的钱，环游世界，可是再次遇见他之后，我就只有一个梦想，那就是希望他能爱我。

有那么一刻我差点就以为他还爱我了。

还记得那一次我的新歌突然就被说是抄袭，我的团队和我辛辛苦苦建立的创作歌手形象好像就这么容易被毁掉了。其实我并没有很难过，就算我没有经历过，可我早就料到这个圈子就是那么地随意，那么地肤浅。

你今天可以是被所有制作人和电视台捧在天上的星星，可你明天你也可以是被他们踩在脚底下的泥泞。

反正抄袭的事我是没有做过，既来之，则安之，我能做的也只有相信我的团队。

因为这件事我难得有了好几天的假期，我待在公寓里看了好几套电视剧。

这件事我没有告诉范丞丞，因为我们之间的对话就只有

“在家吗？”“嗯。”“我过来吧。“ “有假期吗？”“有空吗？”诸如此类的。

我们之间不会有情侣之间的关心，不会有情侣之间的心疼，也不会有情侣之间最基本的沟通。

那一晚我坐在沙发上，突然就听见了有人按密码锁进入的声音。

是他来了。

“你。。你怎么过来了？”

“过来。。。看看你。”

在我脑海里第一时间想到的当然是他想要了。

我走向他，我以为他会一如往常地做些前戏，比如亲吻我，可他却紧紧地把我给抱住了。

他就这样抱住我，抱了很久。

他把我放开之后我打算帮他把身上的外套的脱了，可他却抓着我的手对我说

“不用。。。“

我不解地望着他，不明白他的意思。

“你心情不好。。。我们就别做了。。。我陪陪你就好了。”

不知道为什么我听见这一句话心里就好像有一股暖流涌了上来，我主动用双手环绕着他的腰，把脸埋在他的胸口。

他摸了摸我的头，时间仿佛回到在美国的时候。

那时候他总爱摸着我的头说我是笨蛋。

我们就这样相拥站了好久，我主动开口说

“要不你陪我看部电影吧。”

“你想看什么电影？”

“爱乐之城。”

“我。。。。其实我工作人员还在车上等我。。。我现在就要走了。。待会飞北京。”

我松开了抱住他的双手，回答了他一句“嗯。”

原来，我们之间只要没有xing的话，你还是不会愿意多留点时间给我。

抄袭事件没让我哭，所有人在网上不分青红皂白地批评我我也没有哭，可是看着你离开的身影我哭了。

这一次，我终于意识到，原来我什么都没有。

我生日的那一天他对我说他会回来和我一起庆祝我的生日。

就算他对我没有爱，可是他始终对我好，这一点我是知道的。

或许是因为我记性太好了吧，总记得你从前对我是多么的好，如果你从前不曾对我好，那么现在的这一切我或许就能把它们全都误以为成是你爱我的主动。

那一天我没有等到他回来，我等到的是一个关于他的微博热搜。

【范丞丞恋情曝光】

【范丞丞医院夜会女友】

【范丞丞女友】

热搜的帖子里的图片全是他和一个女生走进医院里的图片。

那是他的前女友，范丞丞的手机相册里满满的都是他的照片。

不知道为什么看着手机里的他被偷拍的照片我竟然没有哭，或许我早就料到这一天的到来吧。

那一晚范丞丞凌晨4点才回了来，我刻意把内 衣 和 内 裤 都不穿在身上，只穿着一件浴袍等他。

我一边走向他，一边把身上的浴袍给脱掉。

这是他第一次见我这么主动，他一句话也没来得及说就被我用我的唇堵住了他的唇。

我用力地亲吻他。

等到我快呼吸不到的时候，我终于离开了他的唇。

他有些惊讶地看住我，问我说

“你。。。你怎么了。。。”

我终于鼓起勇气地对他说

“我们做吧。最后一次。。。过了这一晚之后。。我们就分手吧。“

“你什么意思？“

“分手pao 你不懂吗？“

连我自己都不敢相信这一些字眼会从我口中说出来。

我没有让他再继续说话，我又再次覆盖他的唇，然后右手小心翼翼地伸进他的运动裤里，慢慢地抚摸他那个早已经有了感觉的 巨 大。

他一开始还想挪开我在抚摸着他的巨大的手，可我也用力地甩开他的手，继续地去抚摸他的巨大。

他终于忍不住把我抱了起来，我用双腿环住他的腰，他把我带到了那个我们做过无数次爱的睡房里然后立刻把我丢在床上。

他把运动裤给脱了之后就狠狠地贯穿我。

我也用力地用双手环住他的脖子，让我们的身子再贴近一些，想。。。在最后一次。。。好好地感受他在我身上用力的样子。

在我们一起喘着气，喊着互相的名字的不久后，这一场xing 事终于结束。

我没有像往常那样把头埋在他的胸前，紧抱着他，而是选择背对着他。

他在我的背后用双手环绕着我的腰，在我的耳边对我说：

不要离开我好吗？

泪水顿时充满了我的眼眶，我真的好想忍住，可眼泪最后却像块瀑布，夺眶而出。

这一次我没等他替我把眼泪抹掉，而是自己替自己把眼泪给擦掉，然后对他说

“范丞丞，你知道吗？我真的好累好累了。。。。。原来等一个人真的很累很累的。你也别再等她了，主动找回她吧。”

“热搜那件事我可以解释，那是因为她的母亲病了。。我和她。。。已经没有任何关系了。”

“可你还爱着她不是吗？“

“我。。。“

“你不用答我。。。。我早就已经知道答案了。你知道吗。。。。这么久以来。。。你从来没有对我说过一句你爱我。。。我以为我努力一些。。。陪在你身边。。你可能就可以把她给忘掉，可是你手机里的相册不还是满满的都是她的照片吗？我。。。其实都知道，你会和我在一起也只不过是刚好她离开了。。。。你看见了我脖子上的那条蓝水晶，可怜我，同情我这么多年了还等着你，不是吗？是我傻，明知道没有可能还继续骗自己。所以我现在也不想骗自己了，我们以后都不要再见了好吗？“

“所以你都。。。认为我没爱过你？“

我背对着他，并没发现到其实他的眼眶也红了。

“或许。。。你也有爱过我吧，美国的时候？？？可是一定不是现在吧。”

“不可以不分手吗？”

“我放过你，你也放过我好吗？”

他没有回答我就从床上离开了。

那一天以后，我们再也没有见过面。

第二天一早我也把脖子上的蓝水晶项链给收了在一个盒子里。

这一辈子我已经知足了，牵过你的手，吻过你的唇，感受过那个不属于我却依然令我心动的拥抱，以后再无你，也无所谓了。


End file.
